


Billiards

by Vellevra



Category: Original Work
Genre: Break Up, Dont let your ex ruin things for you, F/F, F/M, First Dates, First Love, Im still proud of this even if it was written for someone who aint shit, Love Poems, M/M, Poetry, Pool & Billiards, Post-Break Up, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25853089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vellevra/pseuds/Vellevra
Summary: A poem written for and when we were in love.
Kudos: 2





	Billiards

The plastic crack of acrylic rang,  
the 8-ball shot into a corner pocket.  
The weary wood stood silent,  
to strangers fermented gossip.

My bitter breath exhaled,  
the sour tongue of submission.  
Where other lovers laugh,  
our competitive conviction.

His language juts with arrogance.  
The young smug magnetic.  
My eyes glossed the tinge,  
of the matted green synthetic.

A lone drunken bar stool,  
chuckled under my weight.  
The unsteady sunken bulbs,  
whispered tension erased.

Like the Fountain of Neptune,  
my affections sprung a leak.  
The blue chalk on his fingertips,  
stained my dimpled cheeks.


End file.
